Hell Raiser
by RP Angel
Summary: Alternate Universe. Peter left and she was left behind then they found her.


SM owns all that is Twilight. No infringement is intended on her domain.

The below are my TWEETS as they were tweeted and not beta'ed.

This twitter story was started on November 17, 2012 by me and all story content is of my own creation.

* mean = start and ends (internal thought or actions)

" mean =person other than myself talking (I named or described them within the "*" marks)

* * *

*My heel turned on the pavement with a certain sense of confidence behind the action. A new place meant new possibilities and I was ready for it. My swift pace was adjusted to a more believable one as a group of humans approached. They peaked my thirst but I wasn't in the mood for a huge ruckus of a meal, one on one was the goal tonight. My heels clicked on past the group and I heard one of them break free and start following behind me. A slow smirk took its place on my lips and I slowed to allow him to catch up with me.* Hey there… I was sometimes astonished at how long I could go without speaking or making a sound. Who was there to talk to anyway? Drifting from place to place afforded me the luxury of not having to relay my thoughts or feelings on any matter. What was the point of doing so, they'd be dead within a few moments of meeting me anyway. And the braver ones, the ones that dared approach me and try to bring up a spark of similar interests that they'd wish to bloom into a meaningful conversation? Sadly, there were few of them and these days the ones with enough courage to do that were too poorly educated or informed to perk up my interests and respond to them. Solitude. This was my eternal punishment. Would the bonfire have been a better choice, would #Maria take a liking to seeing my return only for me to launch myself into the flames for her amusements? I snorted at the thought. She'd lost more than I did, those that she called friends perished at her hands The one she took comfort in had left for a so called better existence. And the masses that were created that live to serve her had scattered on the wind like ash or wandered the earth like me trying to find their place. I had no place and I refused to sentence another soul to this existence. Solitude isn't easy or fair and to the weak minded, deadly.*

*I preferred busy cities when the weather turned cold, there were always people about and it settled me being around them. Being all bundled up in a newly acquired coat and similar vestments to blend in, not many took notice of my presence. The instilled instinct to avoid danger kept many at bay anyway so I didn't need to exert all that much effort in my outward appearance. I strolled around, up and down the blocks window shopping, grinning at the displays that sparked some sense of pleasure within me. There was very little these days that could stir any emotion in me, this was tragic, on every perceivable level.*

*The dimming sun on the far western horizon marked the start of my day out of doors. Tonight I dressed up a little, I wanted interaction and that's exactly what I was going to get. I stepped outside and took a deep breath to get a hint of what was happening out of my immediate visual range. Burnt oil was a broken down car, a hint of smoke could have meant that there was a wood fire burning in a stove in a nearby home or far off in the distance there was a forest fire burning that didn't merit a mention on the news. Another breath, ah there it was, the artificial scent of musk and flowers, exactly what I was seeking. I turned my heel and was off at a medium human's pace tracking the humans with the scent. The small pack of them turned a corner and went up a few steps into a nightclub and I easily kept up and slipped in behind them. A challenging look from the door man in my direction was replied to with a wink. Pretty girls always got in, and women such as myself that were pristine were handed complimentary drink vouchers and asked to return at our pleasure.* Thanks, these are very appreciated. *Snatching the little stubs, I tucked them into my purse that was slung around my shoulder. I had a little collection of them going in there and should I have ever used them I'd have half of the place tanked. I stepped into the jungle of lights and slow swaying bodies to find a place off to the side to quietly watch and see who I could find a bit of entertainment with. Thought the etched lenses I wore I could see the more confidant lone women veering for their place at the bar and the more gutsy men that wanted them behind them. Those were the ones that wanted a quick little roll between the sheets, although the women would never admit to it you knew they were only wanting to feed their ego's and damp pussies. Next group of women were hovering in their 'safe' groups between the bar and the dance floor talking among themselves, occasionally glancing over to the similar groups of men in the same formation. Those groups were looking for a more meaningful kind of companionship, long term, and not what I was seeking. Looking past them, I spotted the secondary grouping of men, the ones that were sitting at the elevated tables and tables nursing their drinks and presumably talking about sports or their jobs or other matters to justify their need for the consumption of alcohol. Those were the ones I was after tonight.*

*When on a hunt, any hunt, patience is what ultimately gets your prey. A lion that prematurely runs into a herd gets nothing for its efforts most of the time, but one that watches and notes which amongst them is weak, succeeds. I had spent the better part of the hour watching a few tables with exclusively men. From my place high upon a chair at an equally high table off to the side observed several women attempt and fail to get their attentions. If it wasn't for the waitress drifting by my table my presence, would have gone completely unnoticed due to a humans natural instinct to avoid danger. "I'm your server tonight, what can I bring you?" Clearly the girl was well weathered to ignore her own safety to get her job done.* Bring me a glass of water. *I said and saw her instant displeasure at the prospect of not making any money off of me.* But see the guy over at that table, the one in the burgundy shirt? *She turned to observe where I was indicating.* Bring him and his friends a round of drinks. *She was pleased at the order. I pulled a fifty dollar bill and several of my free drink stubs from my purse.* This money is for you, the stubs are for the drinks. *She gave me a wink in comprehending the task at which I had assigned to her. I watched her walk past the table not stopping but observing what they were drinking and coming back a few moments later with a tray full of beverages. I hear her tell them all who was their generous benefactor, pointedly telling the man in the burgundy that he should come thank me. She left the table and served me my drink at which time I gave her her tip. "Not many women have the balls to make the first move ya know." I nodded and let her go off to tend her other customers. I purposefully let my attentions wander away from my mark for a few moments as I spun my glass upon its pressed paper coaster, rubbing the little drops between my thumb and forefinger when I noticed from the corner of my eye the man in burgundy rise from his place. His friends cheered him on as he started making his way. I lifted my eyes to watch him walking to me when he stopped at the same time as I felt a hand on my shoulder and the hairs at the back of my neck rise. The alarm I felt was mirrored in his look and he took a step back and turned away. The hand on me grounded me in place, I dared not run or turn to fight.*

Friend or foe? *I whispered as I kept my fingers on the cool glass in my hand. I could have made a scene, turned and sprayed the contents of the glass on him and stormed out of the place to safety. "I'm a lover not a fighter." Came his reply with a thick accent. Certainly not a local whose territory I inadvertently wandered in to.* So then, what do you want? "Come outside with me." It wasn't an invitation that I was given the option of declining and rather arrogant on his part.* "I'm sure we can discuss whatever it is in here where I know you won't try something rash? *His hand on my shoulder squeezed it softly and I felt his breath close to my ear feeling that he had stepped in closer into my personal space to speak. "I can assure you madam that no harm will come to you but what I wish to say is best not heard in this company." I took a look around, not even the man in the burgundy shirt was watching, his sense of preservation had quickly overwritten that one of I had worked so hard to inspire.* You know I don't like it when I'm interrupted, *I gave a sidewards glance to the man behind me, turning my head slightly.*

So I hope this is important enough for my attention. *I felt his hand slide from off my shoulder and being held out for me to take it; I disembarked from the stool I was sitting on. I forwent the thanking of him for his assistance and allowed him to lead me out of the place. The path cleared as we passed though, many had gathered outside waiting to get in since I had arrived not too long ago and I debated noting this for future use not knowing if I was indeed going to be having one. The still stranger held my fingertips lightly as we made our way over the cracked pavement, through an intersection and down a little ways to an open park area. I knew the area well enough but kept my eyes open and it was a good thing I did when I noticed a petite blond girl on the play swings with a boy beside her, just watching her, and an well over sized man sitting at the nearby bench with his elbows resting on his knees observing them both. The scene was not completely out of place other than the only sound that I heard was that of the rubbing metal links of the swing as it swayed.* Am I being ambushed? *I turned to look at my escort, who just then had released the few fingers that he had a hold of, taking in his features and attire completely. He was well dressed for our kind, a bit too well so I deduced that if he was a nomad like myself that he was well adjusted, or he was part of a coven that had pooled its resources.* If that's so I'd to know the reason why. "I told you she was in there." The man on the bench boasted.* Alleyways and dark passages are where scavengers go, *I refrained from using the word 'hunt' as even though I could not hear any humans around they had ways of listening from a distance these days. * and I am not that by a long shot. *The little one on the swing seemed slightly amused.*

Well then, what is it? *My eyes scanned around to determine my best route of escape should I need it.* "Well sister?" *The larger fellow rose from his place a turned fully to face me and I felt my muscles tense up nervously.* "No need to scare her, the Masters would not be pleased." *The one beside me said, clearly sensing my tension.* "We would like you to, *the little one stood from the swing she was sitting on* go introduce yourself to our *Her voice quieted to where I even needed to stain to hear* Masters in Italy." *I was about to object to taking a trip anywhere with them. With her voice still as quiet as ever, she stepped towards me and continued.* They wish to become acquainted with the more civilized of our kind, and you would be welcomed. *The little one continued to tell me exactly where to go, and what their 'rules' were once there. Her lips hardly moved the whole time.* And if I refuse? * The question was a feeler; I needed to know what my options were and if I would ever see them again to invite me again with more encouragements. The one beside me came closer and said "Upon our return our Masters will inquire as to who we've met on our journey and we will inform them of you. If you don't do them the honor of presenting yourself then they might decide that you are an enemy to them. You may be sought out, maybe left alone, but come a time where you do meet them there are no guarantees that you will not have such a warm welcome." There it was the threat was expecting it, but what could I do.* Very well, inform your Masters I will be making my way to see them. *I turned to look at the one beside me, and then the other two adding.* Soon. * Keeping all three of them in sight I slowly backed away and then finally turning I went back down the road we came. They didn't follow or say anything else; they just let me go that was a good sign.*

*I returned to the place I had taken over; it was time I left it anyway, the stench of the corpse in the closet was getting to be a bit much for me to withstand. I pulled what I could from the dresser and shoved it all into an over sized bag. Getting out of the country wasn't going to be hard, it was getting to Italy undetected by other vampires in the surrounding area was. I had spent the better part of my existence avoiding confrontations so going out of my comfort zone and passing through several countries was racking on my nerves. I gathered everything of value and cash to make my passage a bit easier so I wouldn't have to run or swim the whole way. *

*I left a string of stolen cars stretched across the country, along with several missing persons for the authorities to figure out. My victims were rarely found but when they were they had already been well consumed by wildlife and decay that the cause of death never lead back to any extraordinary causes. Like these two chumps at my feet, they thought they were being clever by suckering me into their car. I grinned.* So how do you boys want to be found h'm? *The scent of a nearby swamp was tempting me so I decided to give in. The empty gas tank meant I was ditching the car with them so no loss. I drove us all the short distance to the place, flattening a tire in the process and found a covered area for the car where it wouldn't be spotted too soon. Pulling their corpses from the car, I stripped them down and laid them on top of each other in a lovers embrace right at the edge of the swamp. In a week or two the weather will of melted the surrounding snow and ice and they'd be nicely decayed by the time the water receded again. Satisfied by my set up I pulled what money I could find from them and took off. A week had elapsed since my meeting the Italians and for the next part of my plan I needed air passage overseas; I wasn't going to swim this time.*

*My hidden hues, peered out from behind the sunglasses I had acquired to observe my fellow passengers. I had to stay calm, it was going to be a long flight even if there wasn't going to be a stopover. Fake breaths. Check. Little movements. Check. The constant dismissing of the flight attendants. Check. They were getting on my nerves, always moving back and forth, looking at what I was reading or asking me if I needed anything.* Stay calm Char, stay calm. *I kept chanting to myself as they drifted by. It was a good forty hours since I fed and it would be a good ten more for me to get off this plane before I could. I kept my guard up and my eyes on the page before me.* "Is that a good article?" *The voice from beside me asked. He was a businessman, an international one by the looks of it. I had to guess at how many times he's used the line on girls traveling alone.* I'm not really reading it. *He was taken back by my reply. Offended? I could only hope and he'd then leave me alone.* "Then why do you keep looking at it?" *He had the advantage of me not being able to pick up and move seats so it looks as if he was using it.* Because I was hoping that no one would be so rude and bother me if I was reading it. "But you aren't reading it. So are you just shy or stuck up?" *My nerves were getting grated.* I'm not the talking kind. "Oh..." *He sat back in his seat as the attendant passed by. She grinned down at him and set a drink down in front of him, "Good to see you again Mr Jace." then walked away. Mr Jace was a regular. He took a sip of his drink before speaking again.* "Can I get the girl to bring you some refreshments?" No, I don't want anything. Thanks. *Nothing that they can serve me anyway.* "They will make anything you want, I can pull a string or two and..." I said no thank you. *I raised my magazine up and blocked him out. Stupid human...if this were any other place I would have...* "Now don't be that way, its going to be a long flight." *His finger pushed my magazine down a little and I fought back a growl that was building. I thought of a plan fast.* Alright, clearly you want to pick me up for a quick and easy fuck and I just want to be left alone during this flight so how about I shack up with you once we land in your hotel room and you keep your trap shut until we get there. Deal? *He made the fastest decision I had ever thought possible by a human male.* "Deal" Good, now not one word or anything. *He nodded and sat back in his seat silently.*

Thank you Mr Jace. *I slid the manhole cover back into place easily and wiped my fingers clean of the bit of grime that clung to them. Mr Jace was tedious at best but his frequent flier status and charm did get me through the Paris airport much easier than I thought, so for that his death was as quick.* Now let's see, * I pulled out the map that the flight attendant gave me and examined it more closely, and with a clear head and warm belly* east along the coast, and around, the south. *i tucked the neatly folded up paper back into my pack and started out on my way.*

*I picked along coastline slowly. As rugged as it was there was an ancient feel to it. I stopped often to just look around. The way that the houses were built into the sides of hills where the land was inhospitable for farming has a poetic justice to it. In the US the flat plains would be filled with houses with no regard. I crouched down as the wind started blowing from the land and with it the scents of the humans that lived here. I closed my eyes as my hair started to drift off my shoulders.* I do like this place...Mmm *I rose back to my full height when a glint far off in the rough dark water caught my eye. My lip curled, I was still far enough away to enjoy a swim and a meal*

*I took my time swimming back to shore. The little boat was already at the bottom of the Mediterranean Sea so there was no need for my usual mad dash away from a raging fire that was covering up my feast. I looked up to the night sky and grinned.* That was a feast mmm.

*The couple, well into their thirties, fit, very well off, proved to be quite different than the brand of humans back at home. I did approve of their flavor. I swallowed as I recalled their taste.* I'll like it here I think. *Their little craft was also a nice little treasure trove ripe for the picking. I'd dry out the clothes and money as soon as I'd get to shore but now I'd just enjoy the stars above me as my arms slowly paddled me back to the mainland. I'd might even wait for the moon to rise and lay out on a beach if it didn't get to be too late and the sun started to rise. I would need shelter as from what I've seen, so far, I suspected they saw very little rain let alone a cloudy sky. The little bundle of soggy bills would easily get me a room for the day so I could wait out the sun without the bother of being discovered.*

*Waiting the day out wasn't as bad as it usually was but having nothing to do in a hotel room was irritating. At least at home I'd have television in English and books to read. This room was facing full south so watching people was out of the question. I sighed, I sighed several times to release the frustration of the boredom I felt to no avail. A knock came at they door, housekeeping.* No, grazie. *I called out, and heard the woman wheeling her trolly of toiletries down the hall to the next room. The television that I had in the room only picked up ten channels, how on earth did they survive I thought. I left it on for what passed as the movie station. Top Gun was on and I started piecing together the language as I recalled the English words. I sighed again and paced around. A couple two rooms over were having sex. Bad sex. I rolled my eyes at the guttural sounds the woman was making and the guys grunting and straining to get the job done. The woman barked out her demands and the guy grunted back at her; I imagined they were overweight by how loudly the bed screeched and strained underneath them.* Fucking lucky bitch to be getting any. *I scoffed at myself. The fact that I hadn't had a good screw myself in ages wasn't lost on me. I could get it down to the hour if I wanted to but a lot of good that'd do me. "Dio Aldo" thank fuck they were done and with any luck he'd be passed out in ten minutes or have had a heart attack.* Fuck #Peter I swear I should of ripped your nuts off while I had the chance. *I hissed the bastards name when I swore so long ago that I'd never let it pass my lips again. I could of changed a human man over if I wanted to, if I was that desperate but the hassle wasn't worth the lay really. If human men could come close to getting the job done there wouldn't be a problem I guess.* It's not a problem Charlotte. *There was the option of taking care of myself but then again, I wasn't desperate for the release ether. I sighed looking at the time, 5 more hours. A good hunt would settle my nerves.*

*The few hours passed quickly. I sat on the bed and hummed to myself as the humans a few doors down finished their business. My mind wandered back to when I was with #Peter. God I had to stop but there they were, the memories I wished I could erase. 'Forever Char, you and me. We are invincible.' #Peter would say to me and the idiot I was, believed him.* Stop, just stop. *His eyes would burn into mine as we made love. Fuck. We fucked. That's all it was now, I could see it clearly, we fucked. That's all I was good for to him.* Why me you asshole. You could have had your pick but you had to have the only one that said no to you, your charms. I'm fucking glad you're gone. *I had to stop my nails digging into my skull, I was hurting myself now.* Pray I don't see you again, just pray you fucker. *Anger was the one thing that kept me alive during my first year and now, now it was keeping me its prisoner. I had to let go, I had to rise to the surface of the emotions I was drowning in. I gasped at some air to fill my lungs. It was a gesture, a motion that I wanted out of my head, I wanted to be free of those times where I though I was being loved and giving mine in return. I was just a whore to him. Plane and simple. Something to stick his lonely dick into. More hate, more rage.* Not here Char, not here so close to them. They will know it was you and then off with your pretty little head. *The thought of that spread like wildfire though me. No more thinking, no more depression, no more 'if I would have...' questions asked only to hear myself tell myself a lie. #Peter was poison. I had to see it now, know it for a fact so I could move past what I felt. I needed to move on, get out of this fucking hotel and those fucking humans who had spurred on these memories.*

*I knew I was getting closer to my destination, I didn't need a map to tell me. The sea air could still be smelled when the wind was bowing in from the west. The lushness of the green around, combined with the scent of the citrus and other fruit trees scent was better than some of the nicer perfumes I've smelled over the many decades. But there was still that underlying feeling, that eerie sense that this place was home to something even more sinister than myself. I could be going faster but it being a new place and the prospects of what lay ahead I took my time. Examining the map again I noted that as close as was, I wasn't within -their- territory yet. I drew a deep breath and decided one last hunt was in order before I headed into Volterra.*

*The well I found was a deep one and judging by the overgrown vegetation around it, unused. The corps made a little splash when it hit the water and I took great care in covering up my tracks through the tall grass as I made my way back to the dirt road. I could smell the rain coming but wanting to be extremely careful, considering I was steps away from Volterra, I still brushed away my tracks at the side of the road. The small city was in sights and I started walking towards it. The hairs at the back of my neck still were on end and I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. The summer moon shone brightly overhead lighting my way and in the distance I could see the lights of villas and the figures of their inhabitants moving around enjoying the cool night air. How simple their lives were, easy in comparison to my own. Finding nourishment wasn't a crime for them unless they stole it. They could freely travel about anytime they wanted without shying from the light, having it illuminate them. My footfalls were silent as I proceeded and the air was getting heavier with the moisture in it. I didn't hate my existence, I was superior to those that I fed on but the solitude was deafening at times. I wouldn't go back though, not to him.* Stop it Char, just don't even... *I shook the memories from my mind and just kept walking towards my destination. I hoped it wasn't my final one, I had been invited.*

*I found myself at the outside wall of the small city. It was old and no longer serving it's original intent. Over the years the residents had cut into it, borrowed out homes complete with doors and windows. A row of old worn steps were hewn out of the stone and made their way up on the exterior. No human would risk venturing up them but for myself, I could easily navigate them and reach the top with the littlest of efforts. I debated; I could get to a good vantage point to survey the city but that would not only risk exposure, but if I was seen by my hosts, they could see it as presumptions or arrogant on my part.* No... *I shook my head. I'd walk in and not necessarily keep to the shadows. I wasn't going hide but I wasn't going to make a point of drawing attention to myself. I walked around the circumference of the city until I came to what looked like an entrance inside. I could still feel that the contacts were intact but still stopped to check them; pretending to fix my hair. You're crazy Char, what the hell do you hope to accomplish accepting an invitation to come here and actually show up. "You're hair is fine American. Follow me please."* And you are? *I found their reflection behind me.* "The welcoming committee. Follow me please, you've been expected." *I nodded and turned to look to see a face buried within a deep hood. The occupant was male and his eyes were a darkened red hue. I raised my brow slightly at him to which he just gestured to the side and turned. I followed behind him, but not too closely.*

*After a little ways the hooded figure lead me into a round grand room. It had a high domed roof that looked like several if the churches and cathedrals I had passed when journeying here. My swift hand removed the thinned lenses from my eyes so I could observe every detail of the place unobstructed. "Wait here madam." He gestured to one of the many white marble benches on the perimeter of the room.* Okay, sure. *I sat and he exited. I looked around the place and saw several other women in much the same state as me, sitting, waiting. My escort didn't say much, actually, nothing at all as to why I was asked to come here. A few of the women waiting looked as if they had stepped off of a page of a history book with what they were wearing. Flowing gowns who's skirts pooled on the floor beside their feet and the bodices were covered in rhinestones that shimmered when they made the slightest movement. I looked at what I was wearing, dirty jeans tank top covered with a leather jacket and hiking boots; real lady like material there. 'Whatever' I thought, no one mentioned a dress code to me, or anything for that matter. The women, once they noticed me, looked me over, didn't give me a second glance. I might have rolled my eyes but why bother. They must have had some indication as to why they were there so I watched them for a little bit but got quickly bored with it. 'Jesus almighty let's get on with whatever this is.' I thought as I lowered myself to lay down on the bench, resting my head on my small pack of clothes. I heard several huffs of disgust; they were watching me after all, I grinned. A room full of lovely immortal women, it felt like a harem of sorts but if that was what this was then I'd be out of the country and into the nearby sea in less than ten minutes flat.*

*My foot tapped out tune against the marble bench I was still laying on that was rolling around in my head. It was a song I heard from the days long past; a call to arms the peoples united army would sing in the taverns on days leading up to a battle. I could still hear their tired voices in my mind; they knew they were matching into their deaths. I felt the same as I lay there waiting for the unknown to happen. I considered I was one of the younger women that were summoned here so my naivety wasn't being used in my upcoming demise if that's what this was. I caught a few whispers and tuned in to listen to them. They were speaking of The Masters and how there was a scandal with the Queens or Queen; it sounded like no one had a clue what was going on but they were certain that that's why they were there. My hand went for my forehead. * Fucking hell. *The room silenced as I stood and picked up my pack and slowly walked to the door, I needed out of there. *I totally forgot I was in the middle of doing laundry. I should go do that h'm...

*The guardsman at the door raised a brow. "Please sit down madam. This won't take much of your precious time." The way he said 'precious' told me a lot if what he and the others thought of me and in an odd way it was reassuring; I already wasn't desirable. I snorted at him, have him a once over and backed away from him and sat back down. I could take him, he didn't know how well trained I was in fighting so I'd have the advantage.* Sure. No problem big guy. *I puckered my lips together and made a kissing sound as I winked. The women went back to their talking and I did what I did best, observe. I wasn't always good at it but thinking back to the months before I, we, escaped the camp it was the only useful thing that bastard ever taught me. My eyes flicked to each one, assessing them, then moving along to the next. I went around to them all a few times when the air in the room changed; the 'team' that met and invited me came in. About time I though. The smaller two came in first; the boy looked board while his sister appeared smug. The other two came in before the 'Masters' and took their places. There was a moment of pause when all the women rose and curtsied; something I wasn't about to do. "Ladies," the one in the middle started talking. "Welcome to Volterra" I will not roll my eyes, I will not roll my eyes...too late...ugh... "please approach." I let the others take the lead and I thought I'd just go along with whatever, refuse whatever they wanted, then leave. I stood at the end of the line, my pack slung on my shoulder ready for my departure. The sullen looking one pointed to a few of the women. "They, regardless of what they say, their hearts are spoken for." The women dipped their heads down and left. Alright, I thought, good to know something was 'up'. The one in the middle chair got up and approached me, "Nomad?" I nodded,* Thats right. *and held out his hand to which I just looked at.* I'm not much of a hand shaker if that's alright with you Master *The last word from my mouth felt archaic to say. "My dear," His hand beckoned mine with a finger wiggle. "I wish to see your thoughts if you have nothing to hide." *I shouldn't have smirked but honestly couldn't help it.* I've got nothing to hide but my thoughts are rather dark and not something I like sharing. I'd be curious when you get to the one in purple, *Lowering the volume of my voice for the guy.* I think she's a spy...*I nodded but I didn't think he believed me because he took my hand and held it for a few moments before saying, "Felix. Purple." and let my hand go. I'd have never thought an immortal that big could move so fast but there he was behind her with his mammoth hand around her neck. "It's a lie. She just wants to be picked Master Aro." I laughed.* Hell no I don't. *Aro paced to her, giving Jane a glance, before teaching her. Jane was visibly annoyed, I guessed she would be if she had invited a spy. The woman protested when Felix took her arm roughly and held out for Aro to touch. Another talented vampire, interesting but not anything I haven't seen before. "Jane." The woman in Felix grip screamed and then fainted. A crack broke the silence and I gulped nervously. "You will be staying Charlotte."

I can't stay...*My words fell on deaf ears. Aro continued meeting each of the women and there was an occasional NO voiced but the youngest of the three. "No blonds." and the occasional curse when a blond was being talked to. I went back to the bench I was assigned to sit and wait for this stupidity to be over and to double check to make sure I was still a blond. The regulars of the place watched me but didn't say much to let me know what was happening next. Some left others were ushered off and that's when Jane approached me told me to follow her.* Why? "Aro wishes to speak to you." *I hosted my pack on to my shoulder and followed the girl, well little girl where she lead me.

*Doors opened before me and closed behind me,I was in the serpents den so I tried to keep calm about it. I was invited, I kept repeating that to myself and that I did alert them to an imposter whatever she was. Jane didn't say much until we arrived to where she was taking me, "Please go in, you're expected." and then just left.* Alright. *I mumbled to myself as the door was opened for me and there was Aro again sitting behind a large wooden desk. His hand raised inviting me in and he pointed to a chair in front of his desk. For a vampire he was all about presence.* Thanks, I'm fine standing. "Sit down Charlotte." *I had flashes of all the movies I've ever seen about principals offices and this felt like just that. I sat down.* I was invited, I came and participated in whatever that was and now I'm ready to go. Have I done something wrong?

"If you had your head would be beside the Romanians' in the furnace now." Romanian well, alright but that doesn't tell me much, *I looked at the hand he had taken earlier.* mind reader, that's a different talent.

"Yes."*He signed something and set it aside.* "The manipulator you know, Jasper, do you suspect he is still with that Maria woman?"

*So there it was. Typical. It wasn't about me at all.* I haven't been in that part of the country for a very long time and as you saw, I don't run into our kind too often.

*He tapped his fingers against one another. "How did you know that woman was a spy?"

*He was testing me, I knew it, seeing if I'd tell the truth I guessed.* You saw who my mate was, he taught me when I was young. *I shrugged and sat back in the chair, I might be there for a little while anyway.* I'm not talented or anything, and yes and I know what that means. Can I go now?

"No. I've invited you to stay and you will."

*I went wide eyed slightly* And if I leave?

"Demetri, my talented tracker, will track you down and bring you back until I properly dismiss you."

Oh. *I swore a few hundred times in rapid succession in my head.* So why am I staying then, not for that other guy I hope, I'm kinda off men and relationships at the moment so...

"No nothing like that my dear. You did us a service and we wish to replay your service."

You'd have figured it out without me so...

"Are you always this suspicious Charlotte?" *I paused for a moment to think about it.*

Yes, as of late I have been and for good reason, my own of coarse but, *I shrugged again.* I'm sure it's nothing you care about.

*Aro leaned forward, and I grinned. It was truly scary.* "I can assure you my dear, I care."

*He sat back and called out for a guard and one was in the room fast. "Demetri, good. Please show Miss Charlotte where the refreshments are kept and then to a room." *Demetri bowed and then we left.*

* "Here is where you come when needed." Demetri pointed the rows of several cells with a number of rapid heart beats in each.*

Alright... *He may have noted my apprehension at the scene before me but it wasn't for the humans cowering in the cells. As my eyes found the terrified filled eyes of those behind the metal bars I was taken back to my origins. Human fear still smelled the same.* got it.

*I wasn't planning on coming down here unless I absolutely had to, too many memories of days gone by.* How about if I want something a little more lively Demetri? There's no sport in catching fish in a barrel ya know. *I gave him a pointed look as he closed the door behind us.

"Ah yes, I recall where we found you." He smirked and clearly knew how good he looked doing it. "Well," He ran a hand through the mess called his hair. "I'll ask if I can take you outside city limits for something more challenging," He dropped his eyes to give me a once over. "not that it'd be a challenge for you. Come on, I got other things to attend to so I'll show you your room."

*I rolled my eyes when Demetri turned to show me the way to my 'cell'.*

* * *

If you are still reading and want more, you can find me at HellRaiserChar and my partner (as of Feb. 25, 2014) LoyalTracker


End file.
